Book of Stories
by TheRedFlower
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about good friends messing around...nothing much. Mostly about Team Crafted and friends, may occasionally be about others. Enjoy!
1. Shot for a Deadlox

**Deadlox's House**

A beam creaked above Ty and he gripped the frying pan he was holding tighter. They were all out to get him! All of them he didn't understand, weren't they best friends? Why would they do this to him?

"HI TY!" Someone suddenly howled and a blur of black cloth landed on top of Ty, affectively pinning him to the wooden floorboards. Ty let out a slightly girlish squeal as the hooded person wrenched the frying pan out of his grasp and tossed it into a nearby bin.

Rest assured, it was only Sky.

"No! No! Sky why you do dis?!" Ty cried at his friend.

Sky adjusted his sitting position on Ty's back so that he couldn't run away, "Because it's long overdue. Fluffy! Jason! Now!"

"On it Sky!" Jason yelled as he crashed through a window carrying several rolls of duck tape on his arms and a pair of scissors. He landed carefully amongst the glass shards and looked around confused for a few seconds, "Where did Jerome get too?"

Jerome strolled around the corner casually with a coil of rope looped around his shoulders, "The front door was open."

"Oops," Jason muttered sheepishly. Oh well, at least he looked badass.

Ty turned his head to look at them, "Not you guys too," he wailed.

"Ty, it's for your own good," Jerome said as he began working on tying Ty's shoelaces together (just incase).

* * *

By the time they were done done Ty resembled a mummy bandaged in duck tape and rope. Beneath the bindings Ty gave a muffled yell.

Jerome picked him up and carried him out the back with all the others where Mitch and Ssundee sat in a car sipping coffee.

"Took you guys long enough!" Mitch said as he set the warm paper cup down in the holder and climbed out to open the car trunk for Jerome.

"Sorry G, Ty wouldn't stop trying to run away," Jerome said. He rolled Ty into the trunk, being very careful that Ty's head didn't get caught in the gap. That would end _very_ badly.

Ssundee picked up the keys from the dashboard, "You can run but you can't hide," he turned on the engine and set it into drive. "So where we heading?"

"Jason's place," Sky answered and squished himself into the back seat with Jerome and Jason. Ty must be doing the worm or something in the trunk because the whole car was jumping up and down like a madman.

"Shouldn't we go to an actual clinic to get the shot?" Ssundee said with a frown.

Sky's face muscles gave a slight twitch of irritation, "We would if it wasn't so overdue..."

"Exactly how overdue is it?" Mitch asked his seat in the front.

"Three whole months," was the reply.

"Damn."

**Jason's House- Starlight Underground Laboratories**

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Jason asked Seto as he pushed a wheelbarrow with Ty lying down, into a white room that had a single chair and a medical bed covered with trays of syringes and different sized bottles of colourful liquid. He and Mitch shuddered at the thought of getting all the injections at once. Oh God, no way on earth was he going to let that happen to him.

"Relax Ty's going to be fine," Seto replied cheerfully and pushed them out of the room so that he could begin.

"Its not really Ty we're worried about..." Mitch murmured at the closed door. Trying to get Ty to get a needle was impossible so this was just about a regular occurrence for them by now. But Ty could be quite the fighter and Mitch knew this by experience.

In another room their friends had set up all a small lounge area and were snacking from a bowl of confectionary. They both sat down with a sigh, each took a piece of the sugary sweet candy and bit into it. Most of them hadn't had anything for the entire day so this was like heaven. To bad it wasn't going to last long.

"Hey Mitch?"

"Hm?" Mitch opened one eye to Jerome's furry face, "Wha?"

"You think Seto's gonna be okay in there with Ty?" He whispered.

Mitch swallowed and paused, "Uhh, no..."

A few seconds later there was the sound of glass breaking and someone screaming hysterically coming out of the makeshift clinic room and they all glanced wearily at the door.

"Please let that be Ty," Ssundee mumbled just as Ty half stumbled and ran past them with a piece of purple cloth in his hands. He was just halfway down the corridor when he tripped and hit his head on the tiled ground (thanks to a job well executed by Jerome's shoe tying techniques).

Everyone looked at Ty for a brief moment and then they all looked over at Sky, who caught their gaze and raised a hand to his temple. Why me? He thought as he glared back at them. Jerome gave him a thumbs up sign, "Good luck."

"Every, single, freaking time. My God." Sky muttered as he walked over to his fallen friend to drag him back to the clinic.

* * *

**I've never seen anyone who actually likes getting needles and it will probably always be this way.**


	2. Glow

Note: I'm still working on Bodil's accent so please excuse it. Also, thank you Jadespade for being the only person to say something on my last chapter!

**Sapling Public Gardens**

Bodil looked down from his perch and pulled the cap off the marker. He grinned down at the snoozing form, their latest victim, and handed it to his partner, who dropped down from the tree with the grace of a cat and set to work. A moustache here, whiskers here and eyebrows here...

When Jason woke the first thing he noticed was some strange black markings plastered across his face, no wait, his helmet. The second thing he noticed was the two figures off in the distance, "Heye dere Jason!" One of them shouted in a foreign (Bulgarian right?) accent and high pitched laugh that was _oddly familiar. '_Wait a second here...' Jason thought, and then the realisation struck him.

"I SWEAR TO ONE OF THESE GODDAMN DAYS KARMA'S GONNA BITE YOU GUY'S IN THE ASS!" He yelled as the two pranksters just as they took off in the other direction.

"I regret nothing!" Sky shouted back. "Oh God. Were in trouble." He said to Bodil when he saw the furious spaceman bolt across the path with his jetpack.

Bodil let out his characteristic giggle before talking. "Zplit up so dat he can't catch both of uz,"

"You just want me to get caught!"

"Maybe," Bodil replied and darted off in to the surrounding bushes. Sky suddenly felt the rush of warm air down his neck and gulped.

"Jason?"

"Sky."

Oh God, he thought. The main road was a busy place and it was fortunate that many people were quick to dodge the two, Sky made a sharp turn down a dark alleyway and through an open door with the spaceman right on his tail. It was dark as night in the room and judging from the sound it was probably a pretty large room. A loud thump sounded of someone landing and a hand shoved Sky into a pile of sealed buckets. All the contents of the containers tipped out with an explosion of colour, leaving Sky lying in a luminous puddle of fluorescent paint. He looked down at himself to find that he was glowing the colour of butter.

"This is the best day of my life! It's like Christmas only better." He laughed like a happy little kid and Jason laughed with him.

Jason dipped his hand in a bucket of bright blue and smeared it in Sky's face. "My revenge has been exacted," he said with a smile, "Why did you prank me in the first place Sky?"

"For the lolz man, for the lolz."

"So we cool?"

"Yeah were cool. By the way, aren't you forgetting a certain someone? Hm?"

Bodil huh? Jason picked up a few buckets of fluorescent paint to prepare.

"Don't worry, I know _exactly_ what to do..."

**That Night- ****House of the Troll aka Bodil's House**

Bodil yawned in his bed after a successful day of trolling. He had spent the rest of the day covering Double's house with signs and sheets that had 'Triple' written on them (don't worry, he took pity on Double and made them burnable) and pouring wheelbarrows of fish food into the Mudkip Swamp. A flash of white caught the corner of his eye and he bolted up.

"Who'z dere?!"

A silence followed up that was so deep you could here a pin drop and a deep, ghostly voice floated into the room, "It is I, Lord of the Nether, _Herobrine_..."

"I don't believe you an' whooever you are your doing a terrible job," Bodil replied gruffly with crossed arms. But how wrong he was.

_Click._ The bedroom became drowned in darkness, scattered with glowing images of zombies, skeletons, spiders and a pair of empty white eyes. Bodil's eyes widened, wait were they getting closer? A soft rustling sounded from his right and Herobrine's voice whispered:

"I'm watching you..."

That was the last straw for Bodil and he ran off screaming into the night. Jason turned on the light and dropped the board with Herobrine's eyes painted on and looked over at Sky who peeked out from behind a picture of a spider.

"Did we do it?"

"Yep!"

Sky grinned like Cheshire Cat, "Man that face he made before running off, I didn't think was possible."

(If you wanna know what they did with the rest of the paint...let's just say that the next night the city could be seen from space.)


	3. Two Questionings

** Solstice Marketplace**

Everywhere Bashur looked there were people bustling about with baskets and trolleys filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables with the occasional bright orange carrot sticking out.

"Watermelons! Fresh juicy watermelons!"A man who was selling his wares called at the crowd.

"Watermelons! Where!?" asked Bashur, running up to the seller.

"Ah, I can see you are quite the watermelon lover, you even look like one," the seller began to reach for a knife, "Can I interest you in a sample of this fine fruit?" He began bring the knife down and Bashur quickly snatched the fruit out of the blade's doomed path.

"No! Your ain't gonna lay a finger on mah precious baby!" Bashur yelled at the seller and ran off with the watermelon in his arms, leaving the poor man in a state of confusion.

**One week later- Outside Bashur's House**

Huh? That's odd, Ant and Cave thought when he saw Pewface, Bashur's dog tied to a fence post outside. Cave smiled and waved at the dog, who was too busy straining on his leash to notice. "Hey Bashur, Cave's back from Aelston! Bashur?" Antvenom said as he knocked sharply on the door and it creaked open.

Cave and Ant both peered into the room, "He forgot to lock the door," Cave deduced.

"Genius how did you figure that out Sherlock?" A sudden voice said from the top of the stairs. Bashur walked down and scowled at his friends who raised both raised an eyebrow.

"Bash?" Something was going on here, this wasn't normal for Bashur. "What's wrong? This isn't you."

Bashur glared at them intently, then his lower lip began trembling, his face crumpled and he sank into a puddle on the floor. "She's gone!" He cried.

"Who's gone?"

"Amelia."

"Who's Amelia?"

"Mah beautiful baby!"

"Wait what?"

"He's referring to that watermelon he saved (stole) from that guy at the market," Pewface answered with annoyance as he strolled into the room, ignoring his owner who was sobbing on the floor. "He got _way_ too obsessed with it though."

"I sense a bit of jealousy," Ant said with a snicker.

Pewface glanced to the side a bit, "Yeah, the fact that he took an inanimate edible to the park instead of his own dog kinda did the trick."

"So what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Come on spit it out."

"Well, it made a delicious treat (also a good way to get rid of his owner if Pewface ever needed to)."

* * *

**From Sky's latest mod showcase which is completely unrelated to the stuff from previous paragraphs but anyway- Next Night...**

"Come on little fishies,"Sky sang happily. Wait, why was he here agai-

"Hey, hey!" Oh great it's _that_ guy.

Sky groaned and glared at the surfacing navy blue head and tentacles, "What do you want?" He growled the squid who was looking at him with it's usual derpish cross eyed expression.

"Hey, watcha doin there?

"Catching _fiash_," Sky replied promptly.

"Why you catching _fiash_?"

"Cause I'm hungry."

"Why are you hungry?"

"Cause I wanna eat _fiash_."

"Why do you wanna eat_ fiash_?"

Okay this was starting to get annoying, "Cause sushi's nice!" Sky hand went to his belt for his butter dagger and slowly started unsheathing it.

"Why's sushi nice?"

Sky gave a long sigh, "Have you ever tasted calamari?!" He snarled menacingly.

"Yes."

Sky almost dropped his dagger. "Wait. What?"

"What? It's delicious."

"Calamari _is_ squid," Sky said flatly.

"Oh it is? I um..."

"Your a cannibal!"

There was a moment of silence to allow it to sink in.

"Why have I not killed you yet?" Sky murmured to himself with his hand face palmed over half his face as he watched the squid sink back to the bottom of the sea.


	4. Squibble Squabble

"Why are you so fat Ty?!"

"Says the guy who is obsessed with eating butter!"

"Hey it's delicious!"

"About as delicious as Notch's fedora buried in sand for a month."

"Oh no you di-"

"Could you guys just shut up and get on with it!"

"Shut it space alien!"

"No, you shut it mop hair!"

"So, do you guys plan on pulling 'mop hair' up anytime soon?"

"Yeah the bacca could use some help here..."

There was a sudden loud Kaboom! That almost knocked them off and just about blew their eardrums out, they stopped bickering for a moment to examine the cloud of dark grey smoke emitting from behind them. One very disheveled and gun powder covered Ant half stumbled and flew out of it.

"I got them!" he managed to wheeze and paused to let out a coughing fit, "One of them anyway."

"I can see that," Sparklez murmured as he cleared out his ears, "But either way they're gone."

"Um help guys?" Ty squeaked.

Jason and Sky both hesitated for a moment before pulling Ty up. "Don't you dare say that about butter again or I will kick your teeth in," Sky threatened.

"Butter is about as delicious as Notch's fedora buried in sand for a month!" Ty yelled, he barely managed to dodge the roundhouse kick that would have taken his head clean off his shoulders. If it was possible, you would have seen fire flaring up behind Sky.

"Now is not the time Ty," Jerome tried warning him. Sparklez on the other hand seemed to be having the time of his life watching the display of black belt karate moves.

"See'ya bud," he grinned at the horrified Ty.

* * *

**I was originally gonna put this in Through the Mirror of Imperfection but it didn't seem right so i'll just leave this here.**

**Not really sure what's up with Notch's fedora though...**


	5. A Quest for Chinese Food

**Sapling Public Gardens**

It was almost dusk and a few people were strolling through the garden. A man resembling a watermelon strolled casually past them carrying a double chest and a bucket of yellow paint with a brush. Followed by a struggling dog dragging a giant sack and iron shovel across the cobblestone path in his jaws.

"Holy balls Pewface your slow!" Bashur stopped to complain.

Pewface simply dropped the equipment and turned around, "Eh I'm just gonna go home." Bashur flailed and grabbed wildly at the air in an attempt to grab Pewface, somehow managing to trip and face plant into the ground.

"Aughh balls," Bashur groaned as he got up and picked up the sack and shovel Pewface had left on the ground, "This thing is heavy."

* * *

**Still there**

This was only part of the what happened the previous day. This was also part of the reason Cave, Sky, Bodil and Ty were standing at the edge of a deep trench that was raining dirt clumps onto their heads. This was the courtesy of one very sweaty, frustrated_ and_ terrified Bashur wielding an efficiency shovel. Sky was rolling on the grass, laughing, while all the others were doubled over with their foreheads almost touching the ground (this attracted a lot of attention from passing people who hurried past, guessing that they were a bunch of lunatics, not wanting to get a better look at the situation because they didn't want to be showered in dirt).

Bashur was dressed in a pirate outfit. He was wearing a poofy white shirt, green vest, leather boots, a curly moustache, a black bandana, an eye patch (which was currently buried somewhere in the dirt piles) and he _had_ a blue sash (Cave was using it to wipe up his tears of laughter). In short he looked ridiculous.

Sky stopped laughing, took a gulp of air and choked on it, "Seriously why-would you-ever-bury an entire-chest of-diamonds-in the-ground?!"

There was the sound of the shovel digging into the dirt and a moment of pained silence, "JUST DON'T ASK OKAY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE DIAMONDS WERE SO HEAVY THE CHEST WOULD SINK INTO THE GROUND!" A echoey amplified voice yelled up at them. They all peered into the hole to see complete darkness. Another stream of dirt skyrocketed out of the trench and almost caught them in the face.

"Holey crap slow downe," Bodil said as he shook all the dirt bits from his hair and the creases in his stained shirt (did you see what I did there?).

"I CAN'T YOUR FRIEND IS GOING TO MURDER ME!

"Uhm you mean Simon?"

"YES THAT ONE!"

"Nah he woudn't do dat..."

"WHAT YOU TALKIN ABOUT!? LOOK AT WHAT HE DOES TO HIS VICTIMS!"

"Um what victims?" Cave asked, confused by the one sided conversation.

"Keyboords," Bodil said simply.

The Hall Clock chimed and the sound reached their ears, specifically Bashur's ears (if he had any at all). Deep in the trench something growled like an terrible beast and everyone outside the trench jumped.

"What was that?" Ty asked.

"OH THAT WAS JUST MY STOMACH! IT'S LUNCH TIME RIGHT!?" Bashur yelled back up at them.

"Uh Bashur?" Cave said when he noticed a huge problem.

"What?"

"Did you think about how you were going to get out of the hole?"

A loud clang was heard when Bashur's shovel made contact with his face, "Ball sack..." He muttered. "YOU GUYS GO BUY ME SOME CHOW MIEN KAY!?"

"Go get your own Chinese food!" Ty said and turned in the direction of the restaurants, " Like dig a tunnel to China or something."

"OKAY!"

"Good," Ty said. Not quite realising that Bashur had just agreed.

"No don't!" All the others who realised yelled. But it was too late, once Bashur started he wasn't going to stop.

"A MELON'S GOT TO DO WHAT A MELON'S GOT TO DO AND THAT MISSION SHALL BE TO FIND CHINESE FOOD!" Bashur said in the most dramatic voice he could muster (at that point he had forgotten why he had originally been digging the trench).

* * *

Having a Chinese food crazy digging watermelon wasn't that bad. It was actually rather beneficial.

After 5 days of digging they searched through the dirt Bashur deposited and it was filled with all the ores he had left. 124 coal, 62 diamonds, 79 redstone, 56 lapiz, 38 emeralds and most importantly (as far as Sky was concerned) 87 gold. There was probably more somewhere.

The next day however, Bashur had entirely disappeared.

"Do you think he really dug all the way to China?" Sky asked as he looked down the tunnel that was now an endless abyss.

"I think hea actuelly did..." Bodil replied.

"Wow...and everyone thought I was a crazy guy."

"Well you are, just not as consistent as he is," Cave said, knowing that Sky liked being the mad man on the block just as much as Jerome and Bashur. It gave them an excuse to run around and scream and wield random kitchen equipment as weapons.

"Yay," Sky squealed happily knowing that he hadn't been dethroned. He kneeled down on the ground and began crawling down into the trench, "Maybe he's got Chinese food for us, let's go find him."

"Dude are you crazy?" Ty asked.

"Yes," Sky said before letting go and falling into the darkness.

For some reason the rest of them followed him into it and they watched as the small pinhole of light got smaller. About halfway through the fall they thought they a girl with a old fashioned dress falling with them chasing after a white rabbit in a waist coat, which was...weird. At the end of the fall they were met with water. Lots of water, a wriggling mass of navy blue tentacles and a cursing tied up Sky and Bashur

"You #%& $& #%* of $& *$" Sky yelled at their cephalopod captors, "Why did you *#% steal China and all the Chinese food?!"

* * *

**If you dug down to get to China and when you got there the direction on the other side is down to. Doesn't that mean you would be forever stuck in a loop of falling over and over again? Think about it for a moment...**


	6. Pointless Dissapointment

**A more exaggerated story about something that actually happened (over the phone). It's long over by now but I promised my friend I would write this at some point (and by this I mean like a week later).**

* * *

"Now, where is that gunpowder?" Uchiha muttered to herself as she rummaged through the cluttered items inside. A string of ender pearls, a jar of lime green slime goop with dark eyes floating within them, at one point she came across a rather creepy looking rag doll with a stitched up mouth. The doll looked up at her with a demonic grin, breaking a couple of the red threads binding its mouth together. Uchiha let out a loud shriek and hurled it on the ground, stomping it into the floorboards a good amount of times before kicking the doll out the window. "Meeping Shit!" She breathed.

"Hey, you got the gunpowder yet?" Bard stuck his head out and yelled from the kitchen impatiently.

"Uhm, just a moment I have a bone to pick with someone," Uchiha climbed upstairs to Endy's room. This was one of the reasons you never _ever_ let Endy organise chests! As she approached the white painted door she could hear someone let out a wail. Um...

"Hey Endy," Uchiha asked, opening the door and poking her head into the room. The small room was bathed in sun and in one corner Endy sat cross legged with her laptop in her lap and her face buried in her hands. "Are you okay?"

At this her friend let out another wail, "Freakin Minecon!"

"Mine wha?"

Endy sighed and set the laptop on the floor, "Minecon."

Uchiha sweat dropped, "You could just go you know..."

"How the hell am I supposed to go there when it's in Orlando which is on the other side of the stupid Earth! Of course it's in the US because no one cares about the _tiny _(note sarcasm) island sitting in the middle of the ocean! Goddammit all!" Endy yelled and flapped her arms around like chicken out of frustration" (Almost) Every single person I've ever watched on Youtube will be there!"

Well this wasn't the first time she acted like this, "It'll be fine calm down, they usually livestream this sorta stuff."

"Oh sure they livestream it," Endy said indignantly, "At 12, in the middle of the night, because time zone."

"Well then just watch it," Uchiha said flatly. The sight of an identical grinning doll to the one earlier sitting on the shelf reminded her of why she was here in the first place.

"You know you really need to stop putting these dolls everywhere, they're going to kill me in my sleep one of these days."


End file.
